No quieren Saber la verdad
by LoreWeasleyPotter
Summary: De verdad...hay veces que los secretos deben quedarse como tal...al final lo pueden asimilar, epro...que más da, después de todo...es mejorq ue sean secretos


''No quieren saber la verdad''

En un mundo en guerra no está mal de vez en cuando divertirse un poco, olvidarse de que todo va mal, olvidarse de que tal vez no haya un mañana…esa es la vida que quieren la mayoría, si no todas las personas…

No pregunten como, porque no se los voy a decir, solo les diré que cierto pelinegro de ojos verdes decidió quedarse en su colegio…estaban a eso de mitad de noviembre, un viernes en al noche, nada fuera de lo común, lo cierto es que afuera se estaba desarrollando una gran tormenta, de esas que traen a su paso un montón de rayos, de esas que dejan caer baldes en vez de gotas de agua…y estando en un mundo en el que una asesino maniático con poderes está suelto…no cualquiera podría dormir…

Este peculiar colegio tiene cuatro casas, pero el día de hoy nos fijaremos solo en una…Gryffindor, la sala de los valientes, de los nobles de corazón…de los guerreros, de los que no se dejan vencer por nada ni por nadie, la casa del niño que vivió, el legendario Harry Potter…

Mientras que las chicas gritaban cada que un rayo caía el simplemente se limitaba a abrazar a su novia, quien estaba igualmente desesperada…Ginebra Weasley, la menor de está familia, y la primera mujer en varias generaciones era su vida, y desesperado pro verla a sí propuso lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza…

-Que tal si en vez de gritar jugamos a algo, nos ayudara a entretenernos, y como mañana no tenemos clase, podremos estar despiertos hasta que pase la tormenta…-Como ninguno tenía nada mejor que hacer simplemente accedieron y ayudaron a Harry a organizar uno de los cuartos, para que solamente los que jugaban pudieran entrar…-Que proponen…

-Pues-Dijo Lavander en un tono bastante suave, anormal en ella-Hay un juego de inspiración Muggler, verdad o reto, en él se hacen varias preguntas de tipo personal, o retos vergonzosos según lo que le corresponda a cada persona…se juega con una botella encantada, que se pone a girar, cuando para de girar un líquido aparece en el lado del pico, que es el lado de la persona que va a responder, se le dice verdad o reto, si escoge reto deberá hacer lo que la persona del otro lado diga, si no, el líquido explotará y le podrá al cara verde hasta que lo haga, y si es pregunta el líquido se podrá rojo si no dice la verdad…

-Me agrada esa idea-Dijo Ginny un poco más animada…

-A mi también-Dijeron el resto a la vez

Todos se sentaron en círculo, en el medio había una botella encantada y había chicos y chicas intercalados perfectamente…la primera en girar la botella fue Lavander…Vuelta, Vuelta, Vuelta…el turno es para Neville…Parvati sonrió maliciosamente, pensando en humillar al chico que la había hecho quedar en ridículo en herbología…larga historia…para otro momento será mejor…

-Bien Nev-Nev… Tienes novia en estos momentos, y si es si…quien es…

-Si…-Dijo sonrojado…para sorpresa de todos no cambió el color de la botella-y es…Luna…

-Luna…-Dijeron todos extrañados, de aquella niñita rara no quedaba rara, era una de las más bonitas de Hogwarts, además de las más inteligentes…Neville ignoró los comentarios e hizo girar la botella…Ron…

-Bien-Una malvada persona estaba con esa botella…Thomas…Pobre Ron…-Bien Weasley…es algo bastante sencillo…solo debes…arrodillarte frente a Hermione y declararle tu amor eterno…sencillo, verdad…

-Si…-Dijo refunfuñando...estaba sonrojado como nadie…al igual que Hermione…el simplemente se arrodillo ante ella, el tomó una mano según las instrucciones de Thomas y luego…-Hermione Jane Granger…-Tenía que ser totalmente romántico, o sino iba a tener la cara verde hasta que lo hiciera bien-Eres la joya más bella que ha pisado la tierra…lo más lindo que me ha pasado…mi amor por ti quema con la intensidad de mil soles-Un hermanito pequeño aficionado a los padrinos mágicos-Tu sonrisa es deslumbrante…a toda ti te amo, y te amaré hasta el fin de los días…-Ron giró al botella y le dio a Lavender, quien contestó que su primer beso había sido a los ocho…Parvati, a quien le tocó besar en el cuello a Neville, y así, hasta que le tocó el turno a Ginny…

Ginnys e sonrojó toda…toda…demasiado para su gusto…esa chica iba a recibir un moco-murciélago… uno muy grande por eso

-Vaya…yo….podría decir que no he dado dicho una respuesta positiva a la pregunta de si no sigo siendo virgen, aunque probablemente dijera que tal vez-Harry se dio cuenta de lo mucho que admiraba a esa chica…demasiado para su gusto..era una genio…

-Te odio Ginny…te juro que si-Dijo la chica de sexto…Ginny giró la botella y le dio a Harry…

-Bien Potter. Dinos tus tres temores más grandes…del menor al mayor…

-Pues, el tercero es que un Dementor salga horita mismo de la mano de mi tía petunia….-Sorprendente, era verdad-El segundo es que Voldemort gane la guerra-Muchos tosieron ante al indiscreción de la pregunta, pero el ni se inmutó-y el primero es que él mate a Ginny…-La chicas lo miraron embobadas mientras Ginny le daba un abrazo…era verdad…Harry giró al botella y esta le dio a Hermione…

-Hermione, quien fue tu primer novio, lo quisiste, cuanto duraste con él, cuando y porque terminaron…

-Ay, no me pregunten eso…-La botella estaba por explotar…-esta bien…con mi primer novio dure…un año…obvio que lo quise, lo quise mucho…de hecho…somos muy buenos amigos…terminamos en buenos términos…porque, ambos nos fijamos en personas distintas…eso fue a principios de segundo…y a mediados de tercero y su nombre…es…es…-Dos personas en esa sala estaban sonrojadas…-Harry Potter…

-QUE.---Los dos pelirrojos estaban sonrojados de la sorpresa…-Harry y Hemrione simplemente los llevaron a un cuarto para que nadie los molestara…-AHORA SI, COMO ASÍQ EU FUERON NOVIOS…

-Pues…este…en segundo se lo pedí…me gustaba mucho…y de cierta forma la quería…este...era obvio…no….te necesitamos…te necesito…ahora más que nunca…no lo crees Ron…

-Pues…Claro, cuando lo del basílico, cuando petrifico a Hermione…

-Si…y terminamos cuando…Harry se fijó en Cho…Y yo…

-En otra persona…

-No sienten nada el uno por el otro…

-Cariño…nada más…-Oh no…bueno…o importante es que Mi harry quiere a Ginny…y Herm a Ron…no hay nada más


End file.
